Wings
by Rosella6199
Summary: "Everyone had broken wings; we all fell from the clouds and landed face first on the cold stone ground. But sometimes, it seems like you were the only one looking up to see the rest of the world smiling and laughing while you sobbed and screamed."-"Even when others plucked the feathers of my wings greedily, I smiled in triumph. I can't give in yet, not when I still have a chance."


**Edit (28/09/13):** To anyone who followed this story, this is a **one shot**, meaning that this is **complete** and that there will no longer be any upcoming chapters.

...

Everyone had broken wings; we all fell from the clouds and landed face first on the cold stone ground. But sometimes, it seems like you were the only one looking up to see the rest of the world smiling and laughing while you sobbed and screamed.

I used to think that life was nothing but hurt and rejection. I've been called a monster, an abomination, a freak, I have been beaten up, I have left out and forgotten, but the worst thing about it all is when you know that you can't get away from it without giving up. I won't -can't- give up, that's not what I've been taught my entire life, not what keeps me going.

Maybe someday, I can be happy like all the others I knew.

…

So, one day, when I came across the stunning beauty with gleaming blonde hair, I couldn't help but stare. She laughed with all of her heart, but you could see the sorrow that laced her hazel eyes. Even when her heart cracked, she stayed strong and never doubted those around her. I admired her, and keep her face pictured in my mind every time I felt like falling.

Even my own grandfather had to let me go, but I learned to live on my own. As I roamed the deserts and trudged through blizzards, the nameless blonde stayed clear beneath my closed lids.

…

While hiking through a mountain, I heard a soft melody sounding in the distance. Unconsciously, I followed the beautiful sound to a small wooden cabin in the woods.

The speed of the notes sped up, sending shivers up my spine. I felt the agony resounding through the song. Suddenly, the song sped up once more and the volume increased, I thought of raindrops descending from the sky as it hits an empty field. The sounds of the notes softened once more, it stayed in a saddening tempo before it picked up again.

The notes hit forte, speeding up as I imagined fingers dancing on a piano, the entire image in black and white. The tune slowed until my ears heard nothing but the winds whisking past trees and leaves.

Just when I was about to turn and leave, the melody picked up as the first note played once more. Slowly the song was once again sounding in its glory of notes and beautifully anguishing chimes slowly fell through the air. Tears welled up in my eyes and my ears strained to hear more, sooner than I had desired, the piece ended with the every slowing image of rain haunting my mind.

I could hear the silent scream of the pianist as it demands an audience, shouting and yelling for someone to listen and to accept them. I couldn't help myself as I walked towards the door of the wooden cabin, knocking slightly as I heard a gasp come from inside.

"Sorry!" A muffled voice replied to my constant knocks. The door opened, and I lowered my hand. Looking up, my eyes widened to see the same blonde I saw the other day, the picture of the cascading blonde hair raiding my mind every time I closed my eyes.

"Um… I heard the piano…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Do I congratulate her? Praise her?

"Oh, that… Sorry, I know it's horrible-"I cut her off, shaking my head ferociously at the words she was saying.

"No! I mean… It was amazing. It was agonizing yet splendid to hear." I said softly.

"… Thank you so much." She stretched her hand out, palm open. I noticed the pink symbol on it, recognizing it immediately, "I'm Lucy Heartfillia, currently lost in some forest on a mission." She grinned happily, but it was different to the one I had seen before. It wasn't strained, it wasn't forced, she seemed truly happy.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, wandering the world to find some purpose." I enclosed my palm on hers, and smiled.

…

Even when others plucked the feathers of my wings greedily, I smiled in triumph. I can't give in yet, not when I still have a chance to fly back up into the sky, not when a true angel is trying to lend me a hand.

_Fin._


End file.
